This specification relates to pattern recognition and pattern recognizer processors.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as image files, audio files, video files, and web pages. Pattern recognition systems can be used to identify patterns in these resources and performs tasks based on the identified patterns. For example, a speech recognition system can be used to recognize patterns in audio files and convert those audio files into text-based representations. The text-based representations can be used for a variety of different tasks, including electronic document generation and search system interaction.